mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Arquivo:Song Unleash the Magic - Equestria Girls Friendship Games ( Lyrics)
Descrição Unleash the Magic is a new Song from My little Pony Equestria Girls Friendship Games! ►Lyrics: Cinch I realize that you've always been an outcast It's not everyone at school who likes to think To find a student that's like you I've had one or maybe two But the good ones disappear before I blink Students (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Cinch Now, I understand you have your reservations (Oh-wuh) It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (Oh-oh-oh-oh) But if we don't win these games Well, I think I've made it plain What will happen if we have the losing scores! Students (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Unleash the magic Unleash the magic If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah) They all have used it Maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah) So then why can't we do the same? (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Cinch Call it power, call it magic, If we lose, it will be tragic More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (Oh-oh-oh-oh) A chance like this won't come again You'll regret not giving in Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? Students (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Unleash the magic Unleash the magic We're not friends here after all Our only interest In this business (ah-ah-ah) Is seeing Canterlot High School fall (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Cinch What I'm suggesting's very simple And since it's win-win on all scores We only want to learn about the Magic that you have stored And as for me and all the others We only want what we deserve That our school will clinch the win And my... Cinch and students ...legacy will endure Students Unleash the magic Unleash the magic If we lose, then it's a crime But we can win it If you begin it (ah-ah-ah) It's up to you to not fail this time students Unleash the magic, free the magic now students Unleash the magic, free the magic now Sci-Twi Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free Vice Principal Luna: If both teams are ready... students Unleash the magic, free the magic now students Unleash the magic, free the magic now Sci-Twi Now winning these games depends on me students Unleash the magic, free the magic now students Unleash the magic, free the magic now And what doors might open if I try to use it Dean Cadance: ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins... students Unleash the magic, free the magic now students Unleash the magic, free the magic now Sci-Twi But the magic's really what I want to see Puppy Spike: Twilight, no!! students Unleash the magic, free the magic now All Unleash the magic, free the magic... Unleash the magic, free the magic... All Now! ►Subscribe here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKe0reiDK6l-oYw6EGesjzw?sub_confirmation=1 ►My little Pony Season 5 Live Stream: http://bit.ly/mlps5livestream ___ ►Thanks for watching. Here comes the Brohoof: /)* Follow me on: ►Instagram (mylittlebroniede): http://j.mp/mlbdeInstagram ►Facebook: http://j.mp/mlbdeFacebook ►Google : http://j.mp/mlbdeGoolgePlus ►Twitter (@MLBDE): http://j.mp/mlbdeTwitter ►Dailymotion: http://j.mp/mlbdeDailymotion ►deviantART: http://j.mp/mlbdeDeviantART (All other accounts are fake!) ►Discuss and talk with other bronies! https://www.youtube.com/user/MylittleBronieDE/discussion ___ ►Copyright: Channel is Networked With / Claimed By: Hasbro UGC Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. "My Little Pony" is owned by Hasbro and DHX, "MLP: Friendship is Magic" is created by Lauren Faust and MLP:FiM Opening created by Beyond Distribution Pty Ltd. I upload videos for entertainment purposes and I do not plan to earn money with any video that is associated with Hasbro's property! Categoria:Vídeos